pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChaosVoid
-- Jäzzi (Talk) 09:48, March 17, 2012 Re: Revert Done. I'm online regularly, but my home wiki is the spanish version of this wiki, since I'm from Spain. I did more mainteinance here before, when there were no active admins here, but now this wiki doesn't need my help so often. If you need something you may ask in my talk page and I'll come here to help. Cheers!. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about Ash and the ranger, i was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored i had nothing to do . Re:Trainer Classes Feel free to help, it's much appreciated. Also, I deleted the image and moved the other one. If you have a page or image that doesn't need to be immediately deleted, add the deletion tag to the page and just give me a message if you need an image renamed while you are working on the sprites. 16:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Forgot to tell you the sprite name format, for the template to work right, the sprites need to be in this format: File:trainername( )gamesprite.png. 16:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Upload upload cue ball sprites from generations I-III --brandon votaw 01:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) upload may's emerald sprite --brandon votaw 01:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) upload more trainer sprites --brandon votaw 01:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello uhm, hi! i really don't know how.. so i think i'll just have to let him delete it tomorrow.. i hope not all of it though.. sorry if put too many pics for my userpage.. i really don't know.. :((: dodongray23 08:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks.. i'll just have to hold on to my Chili, Cress and Cilan's pic and also Tepig and Cyndaquil.. the rest you can have it deleted.. thank you!! :)) dodongray23 08:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) uhm, no.. My Chili, Cress and Cilan is just one pic.. i mean, the three of them are in one picture :)) dodongray23 08:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks again.. uhm, just have to ask.. about what you said that i can have unlimited official pics to use for my userpage.. uhh, do you mean the pics that are already uploaded in this wiki?? dodongray23 09:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, i get it now.. thank you very mucho mi amigo :)) dodongray23 09:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mars upload mars' trainer sprite--brandon votaw 03:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episodes Well for the plots I kinda give out a small description for the episode followed by a question(s) about what will happen later on. why do you want to know? -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I see. I already got a guy for episode plots so no deal. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 07:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Sprites upload saturn, cyrus, dawn, barry, kris, etc. trainer sprites, thank you--brandon votaw 23:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott's page Why do you keep editing the Oshawott page after i edit the page,can you tell me the reason why. Re:Kenny You can move it to just Kenny if you want, there are two other Kennys from Hoenn, but we don't have articles on them. Also, taken care of. 21:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hi can u leave the missing picture thing on the page Overheat? thnx Ninetales11 04:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Icefern Did not change their username. I have checked in and out of the rename log, no information on a rename to Icefern. Edits Hello.. Why are you following my edits..?!! Just askin' http://www.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Helios3620''Pokémon'' http://www.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Helios3620''Guru'' 12:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Please, don't erase my edits on that article.. You are changing it.. I was just correcting the wrong grammar.. But if it's on the policies/rules .. don't mind it anyway..! Kingdom Hearts Wikia Site Hello ChaosVoid, How are you doing? I'm Trainer Micah Via Member of the Site I Started April the 4th even though it says the 11th So Q&A time-- Are you a member of Kingdom Hearts Keyhole Wikia Site? Are you Adain on there? I like some help out on that site via User Talk on here is that ok with you? As you know The Founder & User Adain going by the name's of Dark Enigma & Soxra do you know these 2 User's? well i would like it if you told them to Unblock My User Page's Micah James I Hearts & Micah James I Hearted i'm a huge Fan of Both these Site's & I would like to become there friend's some where along the way somehow can u help me out? ( I'm Just woundering) Chat With U Soon...Trainer Micah 15:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah